Mild Excuses
by myoue
Summary: Levi has an unhealthy addiction for making Eren feel good, accompanied by unnecessary insults and dubious consent.


All Levi wanted to do was sit down on his wooden plank of a dining table and quietly enjoy a fucking cup of tea by himself. Was that too much to ask? He had had enough of the stupid new trainees running up to him spitting in his face with things like "Wow, it's Humanity's Strongest!" and "How many solo kills do you have?" Frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass what these brats thought of him. And even more frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass exactly how many titan kills he had. Sorry to say, he wasn't counting and he wasn't going to start now.

He was perfectly content complaining about these shitty brats alone in his head but to his great dismay, one of them came innocently waltzing into his unlocked room at this ungodly hour of the night.

"Corporal." Levi knew he should have been feeling angry but as soon as Eren's voice rang through his ears, he instantly felt calmed. For some reason.

"What is it now?" came Levi's response that probably could have sounded more irritated than it did.

"I–sorry for bothering you–I was just wondering if you're doing okay?"

Levi lowered his cup to the table with a dismissive scoff. "What's that supposed to mean."

Eren shifted on his foot, as if he was only just realizing that barging into his superior's room during down time was not appropriate. "I mean, I know your leg's probably been hurting you a lot lately, and I just thought that those new recruits were maybe keeping you on your feet for a little long with their questions…" Eren trailed off like he was afraid of being wrong and was criticizing Levi's stamina unintentionally. Which he was.

At this, Levi got to his feet and marched over to Eren with careful stride, showing him that he wasn't a weakling and that a little standing is nothing to lose his pretty little head over. He stood in front of Eren and looked up into shiny anxious eyes, wondering why the hell that was deemed a good enough reason in the kid's head to come strolling along in here and then he realized.

"You're jealous, aren't you."

He had said it offhandedly but immediately he could see Eren's eyes widen to the size of saucers. Taking a step back, his face was burning with a flush so deep that Levi knew he hit the mark.

"W-What! No, I was just a little concerned, that's all!"

"Shut the fuck up." Levi walked forward until Eren was backed up against the door to his room, which closed ominously behind him with a quiet click. "I can read shits like you like a goddamn book."

Levi didn't know why, but he felt a sort of adrenaline pulse through him at Eren's alarmed face. Perhaps he was escalating this a little quickly, but he didn't give two shits. He could see Eren's lips slowly parting and, whether it was on purpose or not, Levi could almost snort at such an obvious invitation.

"If it's not that then what is it, Eren?"

He jerked a thumb at Eren's chin and held it in place between his thumb and index finger, forcing Eren's eyes to look at him clearly. The flush on his face deepened exponentially but he stood frozen in place, not daring to make a single movement. Levi had to admit, he was enjoying this far more than he thought he would.

He let go of Eren's chin only to grab onto the front of his thin cotton shirt and pull his face down so closely that Levi's breath was ghosting over Eren's trembling lips. He was now squirming in place and Levi briefly thought that he didn't mind being in this position from now on whenever talking to Eren. He had to restrain himself from going any further.

"I'm waiting," Levi breathed out as his lips hovered so dangerously close to Eren's but remained absolutely still, refusing contact. He was waiting for Eren to make his move.

"I–I…" Eren tripped over his syllables until a particular breath from Levi made him shiver and jump, causing his lips to touch ever so slightly against Levi's still ones. He looked flabbergasted as he jerked his head back so quickly it slammed against the door behind him. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to… It-It was your fault! Why are you so close!?"

Levi stood there for a moment before actually laughing out loud. A sardonically amused laugh, but altogether a real laugh. This kid fell for the easiest tricks.

His laughter faded before he licked his lips in anticipation. "I didn't know you were so eager to get to it."

He pressed his lips to Eren's, who opened them unintentionally with a soft gasp. Obviously, the kid had some kind of natural ability when it came to riling up his corporal.

Levi kissed harder against Eren and stuck his tongue into the boy's mouth to gently rub and lick at his inner lip. Eren whined, clearly embarrassed by this whole ordeal. He alternated between trying to push away at Levi's chest and sighing into his mouth and Levi found this so undeniably arousing that all he could think of was wanting Eren to make more of these beautiful sounds.

He covered Eren's mouth so fully now that he was sure he was probably suffocating the kid. This fact was only made clearer when he pushed his tongue farther into Eren's mouth and Eren started producing a mixture of moaning and strangled groans. His hands started roaming and grasping at Levi's shirt in an attempt to keep himself on his feet.

Levi leaned back to give Eren a chance to catch his breath. He figured Eren didn't know the difference between breathing through his nose and his mouth.

"Corporal…" Eren gasped out, trying to formulate words when he should be trying to formulate proper breathing. "What… are you doing…"

"I'm giving you time to breathe."

"That's not what I meant…!"

Levi leaned back in to suck particularly hard on Eren's upper lip, who moaned in surprise. Levi could really get used to this.

He slipped his fingers under the hem of Eren's untucked shirt and starting roaming them upwards. He could feel every shiver and shudder that Eren's body made and he quickly moved his hands up to reach his nipples. But before he could go on, Eren suddenly grabbed both of his upper arms, halting his movements, and giving his corporal a worried stare. Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"If you want me to go slower, I'm not going to," he said.

"We can't do this…"

Levi raised his eyebrows even higher before scoffing. "Oh, really now? That statement is about as convincing as a half-baked potato."

He slid his hands out of Eren's shirt and placed one over the front of the kid's pants and it was even harder than Levi expected. Feeling his touch, Eren let out another gasp before holding onto both of Levi's shoulders. He shuddered and bucked his hips up into Levi's hand instinctively while Levi continued to palm at Eren, who tried unsuccessfully to stifle tiny moans. It was music to Levi's ears and he worked to make Eren come even more undone.

"Do you see now, you little shit? Don't patronize me."

He probably only kept up his dick massaging for another minute or so, but Eren was already panting and Levi had to put one hand on the door beside Eren's head to keep from plastering his entire body against the boy and grinding on top of him. He could already feel the tension in his own pants just looking at Eren struggle beneath him.

"C-Corporal, stop! …Please stop," Eren pleaded through strained breaths and Levi could feel the grip on his shoulders tighten. At this, Levi had to roll his eyes.

"Stop your goddamn whining. Nobody's going to believe you're not enjoying this when your hips are practically dry fucking into my hand."

If it were possible, Eren blushed even more. But Levi paid it little to no mind as he crushed his lips against Eren's and lifted him off the door to lead him back to his bed. It was a clumsy mess of stumbling and Levi had to wrap his arms around Eren's hips and tightly press against his body so Eren wouldn't trip over his own feet as he was being roughly pushed backwards. He didn't think he had to worry much about Eren running away now.

He let go as Eren fell back on the bed and Levi crawled on top of him while simultaneously shimmying his hips down purposefully against Eren's crotch. Eren let out a strangled moan and threw his head back against the bed. He shamelessly thrust his hips up, trying to feel more friction.

"Say it to me straight. You're really liking this, aren't you?"

Eren groaned when Levi didn't make any further attempts to move against him and instead sat perfectly still atop his abdomen.

"No…" Eren said embarrassedly, instinctively trying to use his hips to nudge at Levi to get him moving again. When it did nothing to incite Levi, Eren whimpered in frustration. Levi could see through his act easily.

"What do you want, Eren?" he asked encouragingly, as he leaned forward and placed the tips of his fingers against Eren's chest, using his thumbs to draw slow circles around his nipples overtop the cloth of his shirt but not quite touching them. "What do you want _me _to do to _you_…" he drawled, face closing in on Eren's exposed neck.

Eren whined. He could hardly move with Levi's weight on top of him, and even if he shifted around to try and feel more of Levi's touch, it would always just barely miss his sensitive parts. Levi was getting a real kick out of this. If he could, he would tease Eren like this until the end of time.

When he pushed his fingertips against Eren's now risen nipples, Eren finally gasped out, "Please, touch me!" And the way he turned his face into the bed made it obvious how instantly he regretted those words.

Levi grazed his teeth against the flesh on Eren's neck and breathed hotly against his skin, feeling Eren jumping slightly with every one of his movements. He latched his mouth onto a particularly soft part of Eren's neck and sucked like a vampire who needed his addict of blood. The skin was far too white and far too pure and only made Levi want to stain it with the impurity of himself.

As he sucked and licked against Eren's neck, he moved his hips against Eren's and relished in every unsatisfied moan that filled the room. Levi felt like he wanted to eat him, devour him, and make sure that Eren could think only of him. Because it felt cruelly unfair that he was the only one who seemed to feel this desperation.

It was when Eren started fumbling with the front of his pants that Levi figured Eren was getting close to his limit. Levi slapped Eren's hands out of the way and shoved his own hand down Eren's pants and grasped at his erection, earning another sweet moan.

"A-_Ahh_! Corporal... seriously, don't..."

He only jerked Eren a few times while ignoring more pleas of "_Stop—I'm coming! I'm gonna—_" when he felt wetness all over his hand as Eren came while shuddering against him. He fell boneless and heavy against the sheets as Levi pulled his hand out of his pants and Eren closed his eyes while continuing to slow his panting and bask in the afterglow.

"You came already? I haven't even had my fun yet."

While Eren was still in his downtime, Levi started to strip out of his shirt and he threw it gracefully onto the bedside table. He shoved his pants down around his thighs to free his own still hard cock and began to stroke himself. At the same time, he finished pulling down the rest of Eren's pants with his free hand and threw it along with his shirt. Feeling the exposure, Eren's eyes fluttered open.

"There–there's more?" Eren asked worriedly, his eyes automatically fixating on the sight in front of him.

Levi only let out a chuckle at Eren's naivety. There was no fucking way in hell they were stopping here. Also the way Eren was eyeing Levi's dick felt spectacularly satisfying.

"It's only going to get more fun from here," Levi said. And that was a promise.

He leaned against Eren and slipped his hands underneath his backside, slowly roaming lower and lower. He grabbed Eren's ass and started to massage it, to which Eren kept letting out a stream of _Mmmm_'s. Levi used one finger to rub against Eren's hole and Eren squeezed his eyes shut, getting ready for the intrusion. Levi fingered him until Eren was panting again but his groans were not as pleasurable as Levi could have hoped, obviously due to the uncomfortable feeling of having a finger probing around in his ass.

To fix this problem, Levi decided to use his other free hand to grab Eren's dick and start jerking him roughly again. This sparked a nice reaction from Eren, his moans turning more breathless and more high-pitched. Levi placed his thumb over the slit of Eren's dick at the same time his other finger inside Eren crooked a certain way and Eren let out a sudden yell that was unexpectedly loud as he jerked back hard against Levi's hand.

That was a really nice sound, Levi thought absentmindedly, as he continued stroking the slit and poking at the spot that made Eren curl his toes and his body shiver uncontrollably.

"I... can't... can't anymore, corporal," Eren breathed out, sounding completely exhausted.

There was currently saliva leaking out of Eren's mouth but he didn't seem to notice or care. He whined again when Levi decided to take his fingers out. It also looked like Eren was at the point where Levi could touch any part of his body and it would make the boy curve into his touch. And it was then that Levi decided enough was enough.

He sat on the bed in between Eren's legs and pulled the boy up into his lap. Levi was about to lift his ass into the air when Eren suddenly started protesting again.

"W-Wait... corporal!"

"No more fucking waiting. Get on my dick right now, Eren."

"That's why I said wait!"

Honestly, Levi couldn't take anything Eren said seriously when he was panting like crazy and his skin was flushed red from over stimulation and blood rush. Not to mention he had the nerve to act like he was having anything less than the time of his life with Levi.

Sighing frustratingly, Levi let go of Eren's ass cheeks. "Where is the goddamn fire?"

After a few good moments of no sound and no movement, Eren suddenly jumped off of Levi and scrambled towards the edge of the bed. He would have made it too, perhaps if he was half as sexually aroused as he was and his senses were functioning at normal rates. However unlucky for him, he couldn't get so much as two feet away before Levi easily reached over and grabbed his ankle, forcing him to fall and plant his face into the sheets.

Levi was beyond livid now. "Where. The _fuck._ Do you think you're going?"

Eren didn't answer and instead simply lay there shaking, most likely either because he was quietly sobbing at his futile escape attempt or because his cock was now caressing Levi's soft bed sheets. Levi honestly preferred it if Eren was crying, the little bitch.

"You have nerve if you think you can run away from me right now," Levi growled, contemplating justifiable homicide. "Care to explain your lack of even the simplest thought processes in that worthless as shit brain of yours?"

Eren's reply came muffled. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can. I wasn't sticking my fingers up your ass for no reason."

"I've never done it before."

"I'm not surprised, you virgin school girl."

Eren was silent. He slowly moved to sit up on his knees, ankle still in Levi's hand.

"Just let me go... I'll get off on my own." Eren still had his head turned away from Levi as he proceeded to swing his other leg over the edge of the bed.

Levi suddenly felt panicked, and consequently he tightened his grip on Eren's foot.

"Ow! What the hell!" Eren complained.

"Do you really enjoy angering me that much, Jaeger?"

Eren finally cocked his head back at Levi, eyes squinting with something indescribable. Like he was burdened with the fear of what Levi might do. What Levi might do if he wasn't good enough.

"Look, kid. I know you want this as much as I do, so you can stop your pathetic resisting because you wouldn't be able to fool a nun." Levi didn't know what else to say. All he wanted was for the doubt in Eren's eyes to disappear and to be replaced with absolute certainty of what he wanted. And Levi knew all the kid was doing was forcing himself to think up lame excuses.

Since their conversations were getting them nowhere, Levi opted to ignore everything Eren said and instead take immediate action. Levi pulled on Eren's leg towards him, earning a surprised yelp. He roughly grasped Eren's hips and, before he could hear any protests, forcefully sat Eren on his dick. He cried out beside Levi's ear, arching his back, and taking firm hold of the top of Levi's shoulders. He shivered, trying to get used to the overwhelming feeling of Levi's humongous cock without even the benefit of being mentally prepared first.

Eren's attention shifted however when he suddenly felt a hand on his own dick, stroking it back to hardness with intense ferocity. He let out another almost silent scream into Levi's shoulder as he tried to stand the simultaneous feelings coming from both his ass and his dick. Levi wasn't even moving yet but Eren's eyes were already squeezed shut with concentration. His knees constricted around Levi's waist and he felt like his body temperature shot up 300 degrees.

It was when he suddenly felt a pressured restriction around his cock that he let out a sound of distress. He looked at Levi uncertainly, who stared back at him intent on keeping his fingers tight around Eren's cock.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Levi mocked, knowing exactly what was wrong. "Do you want to come?"

Of course, Levi purposely said this so he could see more of the redness on Eren's face. He wanted to see Eren desperate, struggling. When he refused to answer, Levi used his other hand to gently rub the tip of his cock in slow circles.

"Hmmngh... d-don't. Haaahh, I can't... let go, please..." Eren weakly clawed at Levi's hand, despite knowing it was fruitless.

Levi watched Eren's lips tremble with something akin to helplessness and the waterlines of his eyes threatened to spill over.

"If you want to come, then make yourself come," Levi said while thrusting his hips up once into Eren and making him gasp out again. When he ceased his movements after that, he made his point clearly to Eren who was already nearly crying from embarrassment and orgasm denial.

Eren let out a shaky breath, realizing his options were limited and, fuck, all he really wanted to do was come at this point. He used what little strength he had left in his limbs to lift himself off of Levi to the point where his dick was just barely hanging out of his ass and then, somewhat due to gravity but mostly due to urgent need, he fell back down against Levi's dick.

"AHHHH! _Ah_–" Eren screamed, feeling the course of electricity shoot throughout his body. He heard Levi grunt to himself at the same time.

As soon as Eren started, he couldn't stop. The need to keep that pleasure in his veins overwhelmed him and he couldn't think of anything besides the feeling of his lower regions being on fire. He bounced on Levi's cock, disregarding his pride and damning his dignity, all so Levi could give him what he wanted.

"L-Let go," Eren panted out breathlessly, continuing to hump against Levi as hard as he could.

"Not yet."

Levi had his forehead against the crook of Eren's neck, his hand still determinedly unmoving on his dick.

"Let me... _ahhh_ I want to come, I want to come... ngahhh," Eren chanted, pressing his body up against Levi's, trying to get as close as possible.

"_Not yet_," Levi repeated.

Eren didn't know what Levi wanted. He didn't know what to do. He was growing desperate. So desperate in fact, that didn't have the energy, the willpower, nor even the awareness to do anything besides continue to fuck himself silly against Levi. Despite his frustration, it felt so so _so_ good.

And then all of a sudden it felt even better, as a shockingly sharp hurricane of feeling exploded throughout him from a particular thrust against Levi's dick. His screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room as his arms hugged tightly around Levi's neck and he felt like he would die if he let go.

Levi hissed as Eren's ass contracted on him so tightly that he felt like his circulation was being cut off. Eren bounced on him so wildly out of control that his moaning was starting to become incoherent hysterics. Levi's own hips thrust up involuntarily to meet Eren halfway and he found himself slowly running out of self-restraint to keep going.

"_Stay with me forever, Eren,_" Levi whispered, more to himself than anything because his mind was practically running on empty by now.

He uncurled his fingers from Eren's dick before Eren arched up against him and yelled out Levi's name with such undeniable passion as he came all over the both of them. Levi let out a hard grunt as he latched his lips onto Eren's neck and kissed as he, too, released inside Eren's warmth with a shudder. They were in a mess of groans and disappearing into bliss at the same time as they lost themselves to each other.

Eventually, their movements slowed as they came down from their high and reality was thrust upon them. Both of them remained still and panting and Levi felt all of Eren's weight collapse against him in pure exhaustion. Eren might have been drifting into sleep as Levi heard his breath even out into soft exhales.

Even though his mind still felt hazy, Levi realized he felt happiest, right here, with Eren in his arms. And when he really thought about it, he knew deep inside himself that no amount of crude words and insults on the boy's intelligence and worth would be able to hide his unadulterated devotion to him. The only thing he could have hoped for was maybe for the boy to devote himself back.

But that was all stupid post-coital nonsense.

He was going to take his dick out by lifting Eren off of him, even though he felt like he wouldn't mind staying like this for a little longer, but stopped when he felt Eren stirring on top of him.

And like the stupid assfuck he was, the first thing he said to Eren was, "You ended up wanting it bad, eh?"

He felt another gratifying surge through him when Eren blushed and dropped his gaze.

"Shut up," Eren replied hoarsely. His voice was rough and his hair was mussed and his lips looked so swollen that Levi briefly thought he would gladly give his life if he could wake up to see that every day.

"You see? I know what you want more than you do," Levi chuckled. And then he added in a low murmur, "Since you're just a horny teenager."

Levi proceeded to lift Eren's ass off of him, when Eren instead placed his hands on top of his.

"I'd... be okay with it," Eren hesitated, as if he was stumbling over the words in his own head as he was saying them. Levi was confused.

"Okay with what?"

Eren took in an intake of air before getting out, "Okay with doing this..." His face flushed and he looked away. "...Forever."

And Levi knew from that moment on that this kid would be the end of him.

* * *

**eren and levi are a pair of dumbasses.**


End file.
